1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a grommet and brace for use with collapsible furniture, and more particularly pertains to a combination of a reinforcing grommet for attaching a tensioned fabric surface on an inclined collapsible frame tube and a supporting brace for maintaining the grommet when a weight is placed on the surface, where the grommet in combination with the brace prevents tearing of the tensioned surface at the site of attachment to the frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This application incorporates by reference the disclosure, including the figures, of U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,311 B1, entitled xe2x80x9cSUPPORT RING FOR HOLDING A FABRIC SEAT ON INCLINED FRAME TUBE.xe2x80x9d
In accordance with that disclosure, when a frame element is inserted through the grommet and brace openings, the frame element rests against the grommet at two spaced apart locations. The present inventors found that by positioning the brace relative to the grommet in a particular manner and angling the recess of the brace accordingly, the frame element is held in the recess and only rests against the grommet at one location as opposed to two spaced apart locations.
Further the shape of the grommet, placement hole and brace openings that are in alignment need not at all be elliptical. The inventors found that a D-shape or horseshoe shaped is suitable.
One aspect of the invention resides in a reinforcing grommet and supporting brace recombination for use in connection with a collapsible furniture item. The combination includes a grommet having a top surface and a bottom surface and includes a brace with a recess. The bottom surface of the grommet having a contact portion resting on the brace and having a remainder spanning the recess the grommet having a frame element placement hole that is of a dimension sufficient to allow a frame element to pass freely therethrough. The brace is configured to retain the frame element at a relative position to the grommet.